


Gas accident at school

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fire at school, Gas accident, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Peter saves Michelle, Requested, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Peter Parker’s parental figure, Tony saves Peter, carbon monoxid poisoning, gas poisoning, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Peter and Michelle have to get a few supplies for their chemistry lesson, the bad thing is, that they don’t realize how the whole school got evacuated because of a gas accident and a following fire.orPeter saves Michelle’s life and Tony has to save Peter’s life.





	Gas accident at school

It was just another boring day for Peter, he went to school, had two lessons of chemistry and everything was supposed to be great.

„Hey Loser, we have to team up for that task, have you listened?", asked Michelle and got him out of his daydreams.  
He blinked confused at her and then began to nod.  
„Yes, of course.", he stuttered and followed her to get some supplies for their experiment.  
„What do we need?", asked Peter as he and Michelle entered a tiny room where a lot of chemicals were.  
„Some phosphoric acid, destilled water, a feather, blue dye-„  
„Why would we need a feather and blue dye?", interrupted Peter and Michelle gave him an death glare.  
„You weren't paying attention, so why would I have?! I have no clue!", said Michelle and Peter ran his fingers throw his hair.  
„We are doomed.", whispered he and wanted to go back to their class, but he noticed something weird.  
„Do you smell this?", asked Peter worried and saw that Michelle was already dizzy and was trying to leave the room. Only now they noticed that the whole school was dark, there was no electricity.  
„Shit! There must have been a gas accident, and we idiots haven't noticed it!", without second thinking he took Michelle under his arms and wanted to get here out of here.  
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud bang in the hallway. As he left the room with Michelle they noticed in shock that the hallway was part of on fire.

„We could try to escape, through one of the classrooms.", whispered MJ and began to cough.

„Yeah, good idea, before we die on gas poisoning.", whispered Peter. 

He felt so dizzy and his Spider senses were ringing non stop. He couldn't think straight but somehow he took himself and Michelle to another few classrooms. 

But they were all locked, the frustration got bigger and bigger, and Peter was about to loose his mind.  
„The back door! We are such idiots.", said Peter as he sprinted with his last power to the end of the hallway, then he turned right and headed for the back door.  
„What are you waiting? Break the glass!", said Michelle, who felt quite better, because the gas wasn't too strong here.  
But instead Peter just tried to open it like any other person, to his release wasn't the door locked and he brought himself and MJ out.  
„How did you know the door wasn't locked, too?", asked Michelle as she gaped for air.

„The teachers always forget about this one and it's for emergency's.", whispered Peter as he inhaled some fresh air in his lungs.

„Fuck, oh, no,no,no,no, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!", screamed Peter seconds later as he remembered what he forgot.

„What's the problem?", asked Michelle and in her voice was a slight tone of worry.

„My backpack! It's still in the chemistry room!", he said and ran to the door.

„Are you completely stupid now?! You are not going in there for a fucking backpack! You hear me! Loser I swear to god!", she cried, but Peter couldn't hear her he was already running. 

He realized that the fire was getting bigger and bigger, the whole hallway was filled with smoke, but he still had to reach the lab.

His instincts were clearly telling him that he should turn around and run out, but his brain was only thinking at one thing.

The Spider-Man suit in his god forsaken backpack! Mr. Stark would kill him if it got destroyed! He could surely handle a little bit of fire, but with the terrible smell of gas he wasn't so sure anymore.

He felt so god damn dizzy and just wanted to go to sleep.  
He would never reach his backpack, how was that suppose to work he couldn't just run through a fire!

Peter blinked a couple of times and was laying on the floor now.  
Holy shit he was going to die because of a gas accident, in school!  
Just as he was ready to die he heard someone calling his name.

He liked the voice, it was so calming.  
But why was the person screaming? He just wanted to take a quick nap.

„PETER!", The Voice got louder.  
„'m here stop scream'ng.", whispered the boy and closed his eyes.

———————————————————  
Peter woke up because of the beeping of machines.  
His eyes fluttered lightly open and he felt how air got in his lungs, through a oxygen mask.  
He didn't really care, his only thought was that he could breathe.  
And so he got back to sleep.

The second time he woke up, there wasn't an oxygen mask on him, he could breathe without any help, but he couldn't open his eyes.

„Come on, Pete. You got this just open this brown eyes for me...", he heard a voice beside him.

„Hmm, D-ad?", his voice was hoarse and the following chuckle that followed wasn't helping at all.

„Try again, buddy.", whispered the same voice again.

This time he began to slowly open his eyes and he saw a very familiar face.

„Hey, Mis'er Stark... sorry I-I couldn't get my suit please don't be mad at me.", he whimpered and waited for the older man's reaction. 

„Peter, god, you are so fucking stupid, you know that? I don't care about this fucking suit. I can make millions of them, who can give me another you, hm?", in Tonys eye were tears, he couldn't stand seeing someone else cry.  
It made him sad too.

„Sorry, that I made you worry.", whispered Peter and Tony ran his hand through his kids hair. 

„I am so proud of you... you saved that girls life...I am so proud of my son.", Tony didn't realize what he just said but Peters grin made him think.

„You just called me son...", he said and he was crying tears of joy.

„Hey, don't cry...I take it back-", Tony couldn't talk any further because Peter was already crushing him in a hug.

„This is the best day of my life.", he whispered and Tony had to smile too.

„Yeah with a gas- and carbon monoxid poisoning.“, said Tony and pressed a kiss on Peters forehead. 

„Don’t do that ever again.“  
„Understood, Dad“

At this very emotional moment Peters phone rang and he saw that he got a new message.

„Hey Loser, Thank you for saving my life. Don’t do that again, cause if you die, I‘m gonna come to hell and kill you again, are we clear?“

Happily he was typing back.  
„Yeah of course“

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a guest named „pete“  
> I hope you like it! :3


End file.
